Blissful Pretty Cure
Blissful Pretty Cure (ブリスフルプリキュア Burisufuru Purikyua) is a series created by Tachibana Nora. Its main themes focus on redemption and finding the joy in life. Plot Blissful Pretty Cure Episodes In life, one is to experience joyful moments, but also many tragic moments, and be able to learn from those experiences. Unfortunately, some people never seem to find the good in life, but this isn't their faults at all. No, it's a group of evil deities who call themselves "Masters of Tragedy" that causes the misfortune. Three girls, Fukuda Kazue, Mitsumoto Haru, and Nagamiya Mieko, all suffer from such events. At least, not until little creatures, named Kizuna, Ray, and Heaven, grant the girls the powers to become Pretty Cure and redeem themselves from such horrible fate. Now with these powers, they will fight against the Masters of Tragedy to restore joy around the world! Characters Pretty Cure Fukuda Kazue (福田一恵 Fukuda Kazue) / Cure Unity (キュアユニティ Kyua Yuniti) The lead Cure of the Blissful team. Kazue is a selfless girl who tries to lighten up the world with being an example of a good person. However, her family does not like what she is doing and does not want to count her as part of the family. Kazue is forced to live with her friend Haru until a resolution is made, though she wishes that her family would realize what she is doing is beneficial for people to learn their mistakes. As Cure Unity, her theme color is blue and has the power of bonds. Mitsumoto Haru (光本晴 Mitsumoto Haru) / Cure Beam (キュアビーム Kyua Bīmu) The second Cure of the Blissful team. Haru is a cheerful girl who enjoys flowers and gardening. She loves singing, and wants to become an idol, but due to a vocal issue which began when she was young, she doesn't see her dream coming true. She wants to try her best at anything, especially when it comes to her best friend Kazue. She is fully aware of problems around the world and near her, and wants to solve them. As Cure Beam, her theme color is yellow and has the power of light. Nagamiya Mieko (永宮美枝子 Nagamiya Mieko) / Cure Angel (キュアエンジェル Kyua Enjeru) The third Cure of the Blissful team. Mieko is a new girl in town who likes to keep quiet to herself and others. She is much of a bookworm, and tries to use ideas from books to make stories. Most of her stories seem to be copies of what she has read or something that doesn't make sense. People do not like her idea of becoming an author, and Mieko sometimes feels pressured to give up on writing stories. As Cure Angel, her theme color is white and has the power of spirits. Yumeno Akemi (夢野明美 Yumeno Akemi) / Dark Dream (ダークドリーム Dāku Dorīmu) The only non-Cure of the Blissful team. Akemi is a friendly girl, and tries to reach out to someone whenever possible. She hasn't succeeded in becoming friends with anyone because they see her as an attention grabber. Sometimes she feels like they are right, but she realizes that it's her goal to have supporting friends. She has an interest in gemstones, and has a wide collection of them, though it is secret. As Dark Dream, her theme color is magenta and has the power of fire. Mascots Kizuna (キズナ Kizuna) Kazue's mascot. Ray (レイ Rei) Haru's mascot. Heaven (ヘブン Hebun) Mieko's mascot. Masters of Tragedy Items Switch On Mirror (スイッチオンミラー Suicchi On Mirā) The transformation item of the Blissful Cures. Each has a different design and color, depending on what the Cure's power and color are. Kazue, Haru, and Mieko transform with the phrase Switch On! Pretty Cure, Destiny Awaken! and Akemi transforms with the phrase Switch On! Blazing Dream! Locations Movies Trivia *The author has claimed the series was inspired by a dream she had. **She also sees it as a retelling of Listen! Pretty Cure. Gallery Category:Blissful Pretty Cure Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Fan Series